The PokéGuards
by AnOptimist
Summary: In this world the PokéGuards are people that constantly protect people and Pokémon from the corrupting entities known as Shades. Taking place in a time where criminal activity has spiked, the PokéGuard has fractured, and multiple organizations are working to various different ends, seven young recruits will have their hands full as they try to unwind the threats around them.


_Several weeks ago ~_

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Michaela's eyes opened as she heard the beating on the window. She didn't move from her bed however, and simply lied there as she waited for her visitor to enter, knowing her Corvus was well trained enough to enter on his own. A moment later she heard the flapping of wings and something land on the bed next to her.

"It's done!" the creature screeched. "It's done!"

Michaela's eyes turned towards the direction of the Pokémon's voice. In the dark it was near impossible to make out the bird's dark blue feathers or the hat like plume on its head. Michaela finally sat up.

"Well done, Corvus," Michaela said to the black bird Pokémon, while picking up the files he had dropped. She took the file and examined its contents quietly, before getting off of her bed and walking over to her wardrobe. Or at least it, it looked like her wardrobe.

Opening the doors and unfolding the cabinets revealed a small office full of many things. Entering within, Michaela looked at her second workshop and sat down at the desk. Blueprints for new machines, space for a laptop, and small tools were organized within. In little notches were held bone-knives of every shape and sheets of paper and envelopes of every size, texture and type. As she looked at the ground a few feet away from her desk, she remembered that hidden under the floorboards was a book containing a key to different codes.

"I guess we have our group," Michaela said taking out the other files that went with the new file she had just received. In the low light of the room, the words, "New Recruits" was pasted on the file's tag. Opening the file she took out the packets for the six other individuals that she had managed to get her hands on.

"Satisfied?" Corvus cawed as he too entered the room.

"…I suppose in a sense, yes," Michaela said, though deep down, she felt her stomach tighten a bit as she worried about what would happen if this didn't work. "This isn't in any way, shape, or form ideal, but I can make this work. We can either keep them ignorant about what the full plans are or bank on the fact that most of these recruits wouldn't stand a chance against us in a full blown battle."

"Besides," Michaela said, "According to Morty, these children have a deeper connection to everything going on than even they realize."

"Guilty?"

Michaela sighed. "I suppose I do feel a bit guilt at dragging them into some issues so soon after they arrive. Heck, two of our recruits aren't even here voluntarily, but were brought over as Fodder. However, we don't have a lot of options here," she said, though her conscience still bugged her. Normally, she wouldn't have done something like this, but she wasn't sure who in the PokéGuard was working with the enemy and after the fiasco in Almia. While, she felt confident enough in a few of her associates to trust them enough with some vital information, she didn't want to take any chances in case she was wrong. _And because, admittedly, it could get the few people I care about in big trouble._ At the moment it would be a lot easier to take people who had only recently been entered into the system.

 _Still_ , Michaela thought, _these were some_ interesting _picks Morty gave me._

Corvus saw the look on his partners face. He proceeded to hop off the ground and landed on the desk. He began trying to fiddle with one of the packets.

Michaela allowed herself to smile in amusement. "Do you want to hear about them again?" Corvus bobbed his head.

"Yes!"

Michaela opened the first packet feeling a bit calmer. This wouldn't be the first time she had gone over their profiles, but there was just something soothing about sprouting facts. Thus, Michaela repeated the stories of the new recruits to her avian friend until she was relaxed enough to head to bed. An hour after they had begun she dismissed her Pokémon and headed back to bed, closing her second office and concealing it once more. However, as she laid down in bed and thought about everything once more, Michaela couldn't help but worry. She missed it when she had more tools to work with. The ones she had weren't giving her as much confidence as she would have liked.


End file.
